¿Quién le gusta a Cartman?
by Chemkim
Summary: Los chicos se enteran que a Cartman le gusta alguien, sin embargo Kenny no tiene ni idea de quién es y eso que es su mejor amigo, esto no se puede quedar así. Descubrirá quien es esa persona, aunque puede que se lleve una sorpresa. Keneric.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas y chicos (nomas para estar seguros XD) a petición de mas Keneric pues aquí hay más. Ojala les guste y ayude a propagar mas la pareja, es que Cartman y Kenny son los mejores de todo South Park y juntos son dinamita, ok después de este ataque de fangirlismo les dejo la historia disfrútela. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras._

**Capitulo 1**

Era un tranquilo domingo en la tarde donde los ahora cuatro adolescentes estaban en la casa del judío viendo una vieja película en la televisión, Cartman sentado en un extremo del sofá con el control remoto en la mano, el pelirrojo estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Stan leyendo un libro, mientras que el pelinegro solo mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la sala, en tanto que el chico más pobre estaba tirado en el piso con una revista de Playboy cubriéndole el rostro.

-Estoy aburrido- clamo cierto castaño arrojando el control hasta el otro lado del sillón donde casualmente golpeo la cabeza de Kyle.

- Gordo estúpido ten más cuidado-dijo volviendo a tomar el aparato arrojándoselo con más fuerza.

-Argh maldito judío- dijo el adolescente sobándose la parte adolorida-todo es tu culpa si hubiera algo divertido que hacer en tu estúpida casa esto no hubiera pasado

-Pues nadie te impide irte, es mas por mi vete a la mierda

-Mmh ya basta los dos –murmuro el chico del anorak naranja sacando el rostro de debajo de la revista un tanto adormilado -que uno no puede dormir tranquilo carajo.

Su queja no fue escuchada por ninguno de los dos que se habían enfrascado en una más de sus usuales peleas, Stan que no estaba de humor los detuvo de una vez separando a Kyle del más alto.

-Tuviste suerte de que tu novio hippie te salvara de esta, pequeña rata pelirroja

-Ahora si cabrón ya verás…-contesto el ahora sonrojado muchacho.

-Suficiente – dijo agarrando con más fuerza al menor-mejor juguemos a algo ¿les parece?-continuo el pelinegro para tenerlos quietos al menos por un rato

-¿Videojuegos?-sugirió el pelirrojo

-Ya los jugamos todos-bostezo el rubio

-Esto… ¿juegos de mesa?-trato el vegetariano

-Eso es para nerds

-¿Cartas?

-Si nos cacha mi madre me mata

-cofcofmaricacofcof

-¡ya te oí culón!

-Bien ¿Qué tal botella?- interrumpió el moreno con la primera idea que se le cruzo por la mente.

-No es divertido si no hay chicas-murmuro con cierto hastió el rubio

-Bueno es eso o nada

Como en verdad los muchachos no tenían nada mejor que hacer, aceptaron la propuesta. Kyle tomo uno de los envases vacios de refresco que abundaban en la sala y se sentó en circulo juntos con los demás en el piso y la giro. Hicieron un par de rondas en santa paz hasta que por una tontería cualquiera el castaño y el pelirrojo comenzaron a gritarse, siendo otra vez calmados por sus otros amigos, aun así Cartman estaba molesto y no dudaría en desquitarse a la primera oportunidad con el pelirrojo de Jersey. Para su suerte en ese momento le toco a Kyle.

-Veamos algo que hasta un judío pueda hacer.

-Gordo estúpido-

-Bien mmh ya se Kyle tienes que hacerle un striptease a Stan

-¡¿QUEEEEE?-Gritaron al unísono los involucrados

-Por Dios Cartman, no puedes decirlo en serio – dijo el moreno que de solo pensar en la figura del pelirrojo moviéndose insinuantemente enfrente suya, buena parte de su sangre se iba a sus mejillas y la otra pues… más abajo -pide otra cosa, no esperaras que Kyle baile y se… se desnude ¿verdad?

-Hyuk asco- dijo con repulsión el castaño

-Yo pago por ver eso- dijo muy animado el rubio sacando un billete de quien sabe donde

-KENNY- dijeron tanto Kyle como Stan, mientras que Cartman solo apartaba la vista

-Quién hablo de desnudarse, solo tiene que bailarle un poco-dijo haciendo que los otros suspiraran tranquilos y Kenny un tanto decepcionado guardaba nuevamente su dinero- pero quizás tienes razón después de todo los judíos no tienen ritmo- termino por decir como si fuera la gran obviedad

-Oh si eso crees, pues lo hare- dijo el ojiverde que se dejo convencer

-Bien, entonces…-comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba un pequeño ipod- listo, puedes comenzar judío

Se comenzó a oír una melodía conocida para todo el grupo a través del aquel dispositivo

-¿Acaso es "Póker Face"?- pregunto con un tic el chico de los ojos verdes

-Aja- se limito a responder el castaño

- Y pretendes que baile eso

-Pues si

-Jamás culo gordo

-Lo dicho no tienes ritmo

-¿A no?

Entonces el pelirrojo se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a dar unos pasos inseguros enfrente de su mejor amigo, que no decía ni pio pero miraba encantado la delgada silueta del otro, lo mismos que otro chico pervertido que andaba por ahi. El judío pronto se dejo llevar por la música contoneándose con más sensualidad y se olvido que los otros dos estaban en la habitación perdiéndose en los ojos del pelinegro.

Cartman después de haber soportado tanta azúcar de aquella parejita y obtener suficiente material para humillar al pelirrojo decidió apagar la música, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para guardar su celular con el que lo había estado grabando todo el bailecito y Kyle se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué es eso gordo estúpido?

-Nada que te importe colorado

-Dámelo

-Es mío

-¡SUELTALO!

-¡QUE NO!

Ambos siguieron forcejeando por el aparato hasta que Stan en un descuido se lo quito al ojiambar borrando la evidencia, obvio después de enviárselo a su celular.

-Ten Cartman- y le arrojo el celular que el otro apenas y atrapo

-Gracias Stan- dijo agradecido el chico mientras lo abrasaba

-Maricas- mascullo bajo

-Me las pagaras tarado

Kyle estaba más que dispuesto a vengarse a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, Cartman lo sabía pero no podía rehuirle ese estúpido judío, no podría con él claro que no, pero por si las dudas estaba cruzando los dedos para que no se diera la oportunidad, pero fue inevitable unos pocos turnos después la situación se invirtió.

-Mierda

-Oh cielos -dijo Stan preparándose ante la posibilidad de una pelea inminente, quizás Kyle no era una mala persona pero cuando quería, en verdad se volvía problemático. Sin embargo este solo estaba tranquilamente sentado mirando al castaño, con aquella sonrisa una tanto maliciosa, sabía perfectamente que pedirle.

-Di el nombre de la persona de la que estas totalmente enamorado culo gordo.

¿Cartman enamorado? Por primera vez Kenny ponía en verdad atención al juego, a lo mejor había escuchado mal, después de todo eso era algo que él no sabía y eso que era el que mejor conocía al castaño.

-No me gusta nadie-dijo un poco inseguro mostrándose claramente nervioso después de todo no pensó que el pelirrojo usaría justamente eso en su contra

-¿Oh en serio? Acaso te olvidaste de esa vez cuando estabas ebrio y llegamos a tu casa…-dijo con una voz insinuante el pelirrojo mientras el chico palidecía completamente.

-Basta de esta mariconería, jodanse yo me voy –se levanto en un segundo con un sonrojo en el rostro y salió prontamente de la casa, el rubio no tardo en seguirlo dejando a los otros dos en el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué fue eso Kyle?

-Nada, Stan- dijo riéndose tranquilamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambos chicos caminaban por las tranquilas y heladas calles del pueblo, Kenny iba detrás mirando inquisidoramente al otro, pensaba que el castaño soltaría la sopa una vez que estuvieran solos pero el susodicho no había dicho ni pio desde que salieron de la casa del judío. Picado por la curiosidad dio el primer paso

-¿Y bien?

-Que

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Nadie

-Vamos amigo ya no tienes que negarlo, por la forma en que te pusiste es obvio que si.

-No te lo diré y es mejor que lo olvides

-Awww porque no, creí que éramos los súper mejores amigos – dijo le rubio un tanto dramático para ver si lo hacía hablar abrazándolo por la espalda haciendo que el castaño se paralizara por un instante y lo apartara bruscamente

-Ya te dije que olvidaras el asunto-avanzo más rápidamente para escaquearse del joven rubio pero este también fue apresurando su paso y sin problema alguno lo alcanzo.

-Vamos Cartman no seas agua fiestas- intento una vez más cuando estuvo a una distancia más corta

-No es de tu incumbencia – dijo el más alto cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa dándole aun la espalda

-Pero…

Y sin dejarle dar una réplica mas el muchacho le cerró la puerta en la cara del rubio el cual solo se quedo con el enojo en su interior marchándose hacia su casa extrañado de sobremanera por el comportamiento del castaño, termino tan molesto que cuando llego a su hogar ignoro por completo la humilde cena sorprendiendo a sus padres, que lo olvidaron tan pronto comenzaron a discutir.

El chico subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe tan fuerte que por poco hace que esta se desprendiera por completo.

_Ojala les guste este nuevo aporte que bueno solo va durar unos pocos capítulos (lo más probable es que sean tres) yo quisiera que fuese más largo pero hasta que sean vacaciones no creo que pueda pero bueno. Ya saben se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, Kennys y todo lo que gusten, apretando el botoncito de abajo nos vemos pronto. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, yo de nuevo, aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia dedicado especialmente a __SenoritaAlmodovar, __YenY y Animedicta que dejaron lindos reviews en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias, sobre todo por caer al lado oscuro del Keneric muajajaja (si así uno ya no se siente tan rarita XD) _

_Etto también quisiera disculparme, es que acabo de descubrir que tenía mi cuenta deshabilitada para los mensajes anónimos cofcofquemensacofcof, asi que me disculpo con aquellas personas que no pudieron dejar reviews por esa razón, que conste no fue intencional pero el problema ya está solucionado. Ahora si ya no los molesto y disfruten de capitulo. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras._

**Capitulo 2**

-Que no era de su incumbencia y una mierda- soltó más que molesto aventando su almohada contra la pared, como no le iba a importar, después de todo era el que tenía que pagar cada vez que a Cartman le rompían el corazón, que aunque no se pusiera como magdalena como el pelinegro, lo cual agradecía, un rechazo daba como resultado al chico se deprimiera de tal forma que resultaba un peligro para sí mismo y cualquier otra cosa que se atravesara en su camino siendo su deber cuidarlo mientras se le pasara, no es que lo obligaran pero bueno era algo que se sentía que tenía que hacer.

En parte era su culpa, por alguna razón las chicas por la que había llegado a sentir algo el joven neonazi eran unas putas, la primera fue esa chica Linda Bratman, esa racista niña rica aquella que era la versión femenina de Cartman y aunque en principio no hubo problema por su temperamento, no pudieron durar tanto sobre todo la distancia, la chica pronto se encontró alguien más cercano, lo cual no era malo pero olvido decírselo a Cartman, que se entero vía televisiva cuando en medio de una partido que justamente estaba viendo la cámara los enfoco como la pareja mas fogosa, dando como saldo 8 chicos en el hospital, destrozos escolares y el asesinato de Kenny ese mismo día, desde entonces el rubio decidió hacerse cargo cuando eso pasara.

Luego fue esa otra niña Patty Nelson que no falta decir más, malo simplemente malo, pero lo peor sucedió cuando ella regreso al pueblo años después. Ambos salieron un par de meses y fueron muy felices, pero la muy perra sale con que era lesbiana y solo usaba al castaño de tapadera, así lo mando también a la goma.

Y la última fue Wendy, que después de que Stan le diera cortón definitivo, si señoras y señores aunque usted no lo crean fue el pelinegro quien esta vez tomo la iniciativa, salió con él, lo malo es que también con todos los de la escuela y media ciudad, casi quitándole el título a la mamá de Cartman como la más puta de Colorado.

-Pero al diablo con el culón- se dijo por fin apagando el interruptor, sin embargo la envolvente oscuridad no fue suficiente para sacar el tema de su mente, y es que el problema no radicaba en que el chico se volviera a enamorar, si no en que ahora no decidiera confiarle quien era la susodicha, ¿era ella tan especial que no pudiera decírselo a él? ¿Acaso temía que se la quitara?, en otras palabras ¿Quién era esa jodida perra?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Increíble ojeras-farfullo muy molesto el rubio al verse por el espejo roto del baño, no era como si fuera la primera vez que las tenia de hecho era muy usual que las tuviera sobretodo después de días de parranda, lo jodido de la cuestión es que le salieran por ese asunto de Cartman. Ese culo gordo se las pagaría. Sin más tomó sus escasos útiles y se marcho hacia la parada del autobús, para su sorpresa era el primero en llegar.

-Genial- murmullo mientras soplaba sus manos en un vano intento de calentarlas.

-Hey Kenny-dijo el chico pelirrojo al acercarse a la parada del bus, dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro el cual volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, después de todo había sido su culpa el que no pudiese dormir tranquilamente; sin embargo se acordó como es que había iniciado el asunto y lo sujeto fuerte de la chaqueta asustando al chico

-¿Por qué diablos tenias que decir eso?- gruño el rubio sacudiendo de paso al otro muchacho que estaba más que aturdido por su extraño comportamiento

-Oye me estás haciendo daño-musito el pelirrojo

-Ah lo siento- Kenny lo soltó después de que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-Mierda Kenny ¿qué te pasa?- dijo enfadado el chico- esa no es forma de recibir a tus amigos…

Iba a seguir el regaño pero el otro chico se veía fatal

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada

-¿Seguro?– viendo lo evasivo de su respuesta

-Cielos Kyle ya te estás pareciendo a la entrometida de tu madre- respondió irritadamente

El chico de la ushanka se sorprendió, ya que por lo común el rubio era una persona tranquila, seguramente le ha de haber pasado algo muy malo para tenerlo de tan mal humor; ahora sí que estaba preocupado y se le quedo mirando mas inquisidoramente, el otro soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse y pensar en algo que decirle al pelirrojo

-Perdón viejo pero no dormí bien y estoy muy cansado- lo cual no era mentira pero tampoco totalmente cierto pero bastaría por el momento

-¿Problemas en casa?

-No más que los de siempre- dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia- es que el gordo no me quiso decir nada sobre lo de ayer y me hizo enojar.

-Ya veo- dijo el ojiverde mirándolo mas relajadamente, empezando a tener una idea de lo que le sucedía a su pobre amigo y el porqué de su recibimiento.

-Pero tu si me dirás ¿verdad?- dijo poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorro tratando de convencerlo para que lo soltara.

-¿Yo? Lo siento Kenny no te lo puedo decir se lo prometí al culón…- dijo el susodicho.

El rubio entonces bajo la mirada un tanto desanimado, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el chico judío, quizás no estaba bien meterse en esos asuntos, pero qué carajo.

-…pero si quieres te puedo dar una pista- sonrió

-Genial- dijo demasiado emocionado, quizás más de lo que debería.

-Bueno él es…

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que él?, entonces es un chico- dijo quedando en un leve shock

-Sí, es un chico-contesto tranquilamente el ojiverde-¿Te molesta?- continuo el chico analizando cada una de sus expresiones de su amigo

-No- dijo volviendo a reaccionar, lo cual aunque extraño era totalmente cierto. Inclusive se sentía un poco feliz… CLARO QUE NO…jaja que cosas estaba pensando… esa no era la palabra… aliviado quizás… si eso, pues ahora entendía un poco el porqué tanto secreto, sin embargo esto no era motivo suficiente para que Cartman se lo callara, después de todo Kenny era bisexual y no le juzgaría para nada, quizás lo molestaría un poco pero aun así lo aceptaría. Tampoco es como si no se le hubiese ocurrido, de hecho se sorprendió mas cuando este le dijo que era hetero, después de todo lo que hizo en su infancia cualquiera creería lo contrario, pero bueno con que así estaban las cosas.

-Vaya, con que un chico-volvió a repetir- ¿cómo es?

-Pues es rubio, delgado, de ojos claros y…

-¿Y…?- pregunto el rubio con extrema curiosidad

-…Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir

-¿Eh? Por Dios Kyle eso no es…- sin embargo el pelirrojo se limito a señalar a sus espaldas, entonces vio que los otros dos ya llegaban.

-Hey Kyle, hey Kenny- saludo el pelinegro que venía junto con el castaño cruzando la calle

-Saco de mierda, rata judía- saludo el castaño, era imposible para Kenny insistir más y se resigno a quedarse con la duda por el momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya en el colegio todos se separaron, Cartman y Stan tenían prácticas matutinas con el equipo, Kyle estaba con la junta escolar cumpliendo sus deberes como delegado de grupo. Y él aprovechaba para conseguir la tarea del día, por lo que se dirigía al salón a ver quien encontraba en su camino y de paso averiguar quién sería esa persona.

-Veamos quien podría ser- dijo para sí fijándose a su alrededor para ver quien cumplía con la descripción del susodicho. Sin embargo fuera donde giraba su cabeza solo veía melenas rubias por doquier, no era posible que hubiera tantos en el pueblo pero para el eran demasiadas, su búsqueda seria más que difícil pensó. Y al llegar a su salón las opciones parecían no disminuir.

- Diablos…- dijo tomando asiento en su lugar en la última fila viendo a todos sus compañeros que por cosas de la vida seguían siendo los mismos desde la primaria. Dejo de lado la tarea y mejor se dedico a mirar a cada uno de sus compañeros, siendo que cada vez que entraba un rubio gruñía con fastidio.

Cuando iniciaron las clases, las cosas no mejoraron, el castaño se sentaba enfrente de suya y se la pasó mirando cada uno de sus gestos para ver si descubría algo que lo delatara pero nada, en lugar de eso se gano unos cuantos regaños de los profesores por no poner atención en la clase y un par de codazos de su compañero de al lado que trataba de prevenirlo. Pero no le importaba nada más que saber quién era el amor secreto del chico racista.

La hora del almuerzo llego pronto y si no fuera por Kyle quizás ni se hubiera dado cuenta ya que había sucumbido al sueño, pero ni al caso, ni siquiera comió, solo jugaba con su escasa comida pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. Ni siquiera Cartman lo había molestado por su pobreza ese día. Técnicamente desde que lo saludo en la mañana no había vuelto a hablarle, soltó un ligero suspiro, de hecho parecía como si le estuviera rehuyendo, eso solo aumentaba su mal humor.

Decidido a que lo seguiría todo el día si era necesario con tal de saberlo, ahora estaba recargado cerca de la cancha de futbol esperando a que el otro terminara su práctica.

-Hola Kenny

-Ah Bebe, que onda- no se había percatado en qué momento la muchacha había llegado hasta él pues estaba vigilando a su amigo en todo momento.

-Me estaba preguntando si no tenías nada que hacer hoy- dijo coquetamente

-Pues la verdad… - la mirada del rubio por primera vez no se estaba perdiendo en las pronunciadas curvas de la chica, pues solo tenía ojos para el castaño, wow eso sonó raro pensó y sacudió levemente su cabeza tratando de borrar su último pensamiento

-Anda, vamos a mi casa y quizás repitamos lo de la otra vez- dijo la fogosa chica acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo del ojiazul.

Kenny estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por los encantos de la muchacha cuando por un segundo desvió su mirada hacia la cancha donde ya no veía al otro.

-Lo siento, pero me acabo de acordar de algo-y se echo a correr dejándola con una expresión sorprendida.

En cuanto dejo a la chica se dirigió hacia los vestuarios pero el castaño ya no estaba ahí. Maldijo por primera vez a sus hormonas, después de todo Cartman era más importante que cualquier par de senos. Quizás se había escapado por hoy pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente oh claro que no.

_Ahora si Kenny ya está dando pequeñas señales de amor jajaja, la verdad es que se me hace difícil escribir sobre la relación de estos dos ya que no son tan mielosos como el Style pero tampoco tan abrasivos como el Kyman, creo por ahora que no hecho algo tan crack XD pero si ustedes creen que si no duden de decírmelo, ya saben comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás apretando el botoncito de abajo. Nos vemos la siguiente semana. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Etto- asomándose tímidamente- se que había dicho que una semana pero…pero… quede atrapada una grandísima ola de tareas y trabajos que me tomaron desprevenida T^T, lo siento mucho no era mi intención buuaaa, pero no se preocupen recibiré mi merecido castigo pues todavía no salgo de esta terrible racha de trabajos sniff sniff. Disfuten del capítulo de la semana. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras._

**Capitulo 3**

Habían pasado cinco días y Kenny nada que descubría al susodicho, ya que pese a que lo había estado vigilando todo el tiempo, parecía que él otro tenia la habilidad de desvanecerse en un segundo, lo peor es que Cartman seguía sin dirigirle palabra, ahora el estaba más ansioso, desanimado y se sentía incompleto, argh tanto revoltijo de emociones por una estupidez como esa, le costaba creer que así fuera pero para qué negarlo.

Sabiendo que no podía seguir así decidió volver a intentar con el pelirrojo. Ese día Kenny se fue directo hacia Kyle al finalizar la clase, y sin decir agua va, lo saco de salón.

-Oi espera…-dijo el ojiverde tratando se soltarse.

-Necesito hablar contigo, vamos ¿sí?- dijo el rubio soltándolo.

El más bajo suspiro y lo fue siguiendo hasta que salieron de la escuela y se encaminaron hacia la casa del rubio el cual iba muy meditabundo porque se había dado cuenta que ya no era el mismo. Kyle tenía una ligera sospecha de que es lo que el otro quería, pero para confirmarlo tendría que sacar a este de su mutismo.

-Te has portando muy raro estos días- Kyle espero por una respuesta pero el rubio solo seguía caminando, viendo que no pesco la pista, decidió usar un ataque directo- ¿es por lo del culón?

El chico rubio no respondió, ni siquiera parecía que lo hubiese escuchado, pero Kyle lo haría hablar a como dé lugar. Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber quién le gusta al gordo? –bingo, el otro chico se había detenido y se giro en un santiamén, pero esto no duro bastante y volvió a emprender la marcha.

- Si me lo preguntas eso se te está haciendo una obsesión

El había pensado sacarle la información al ojiverde pero ahora parecía que el interrogatorio era para él y vaya que el judío estaba siendo bastante insistente. Además como podía darle respuesta a esas jodidas preguntas si él tampoco sabía que le estaba pasando con exactitud.

-No es una obsesión ok, es solo que estoy molesto que no me hubiese confiado nada de eso-se encontró diciendo - carajo soy su mejor amigo y prefirió decírtelo a ti.- ¿en verdad era eso?, se preguntaba el chico, pues había respondido sin pensarlo.

Kyle lo estaba mirando como si cada palabra que pronunciara le incriminara aun más, para él estaba claro lo que sucedía con el chico, aunque este pareciese no darse cuenta. Por Moisés porque tenía amigos tan idiotas.

-No fue la gran cosa- respondió con un leve suspiro

-Si claro, es muy común irte con queridísimo némesis e ir a tomar unas cervezas para hablar de amores ¿cierto?- dijo sumamente alto el rubio inmortal- y después que seguro a darse con todo para consolarse en su casa, ¿o me equivoco?

-Cielos-murmuro el pelirrojo ante semejante historia que se había sacado de la manga el ojiazul-vamos Kenny ¿estás oyendo lo que dices?, no estás siendo racional.

-No te hagas, eso fue lo que dijiste el domingo – dijo cruzándose de brazos con un gesto un tanto infantil

-Eh…-murmuro el chico sorprendido haciendo memoria de lo que dijo esa vez- no es cierto, tu lo mal interpretaste.

-Bueno entonces explícame lo que paso, ¿cómo es que te enteraste?

- Oh eso…bueno… solo fue una coincidencia- dijo pensando la forma de salir bien librado de esto- lo que paso fue… que el estúpido estaba caminando ebrio por las calles, me vio, me confundió contigo… Yo lo lleve a su casa y…. me lo confesó creyendo que te lo decía a ti ok.

Kenny lo miraba sin creerle por completo y él sabía que no le había dicho toda la verdad pero era mejor dejarlo así, después de todo no le podía decir lo que en verdad sucedió aquella vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras el rubio lo miraba detenidamente, el ojiverde trataba de mantener la mirada al frente mientras recordaba lo que paso hace quince días.

Flash back

-Bubba saca la basura de la cocina.

-Mamá ¿Por qué no le dices a Ike? Es su turno.

-Está hablando por teléfono, quizás es un reclutador de alguna universidad.

-Si claro seguro otra maestra con la que acuesta- susurro levantándose con desgana de su asiento.

-Dijiste algo bubba

-Nada, ya voy- después de darle una mirada de fastidio a su hermano que estaba sumamente animado, tomo su chaqueta naranja para enfrentar la familiar noche fría de Colorado.

-Diantres porque tengo que hacer esto mientras ese mocoso está haciendo de las suyas.

Tomo una de las bolsas y la metió al bote de basura pero como su reloj estaba un poco suelto este cayó dentro del bote.

-Oh mierda

Coloco la otra bolsa en el suelo y se agacho dentro del bote para buscar su reloj pero este estaba tan abajo que no lo lograba alcanzar. Y como si no fuera suficiente con el estar soportando el hedor de la basura, de repente sintió como alguien lo abrasaba restregándose fuertemente contra él. Esto era el colmo.

-Lindo…

Ok sabía que tenía un buen culo pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie para que se diesen un agasaje público, pero antes de empezar a reclamar la invasión a su espacio personal, la voz volvió a atraer su atención.

-Kenny eres muy lindo…

Esa voz, no había lugar a dudas…

-¿Cartman?

El susodicho solo levanto la cara un tanto aturdido mirando al joven judío, pero su mirada lucia pérdida, al momento de que el judío se giraba Cartman lo soltó cayendo estrepitosamente al frio suelo.

-Que estás haciendo aquí imbécil, ¿acaso estas ebrio? ¿Y en frente de mi casa cabrón?

Mas el otro no le prestaba atención, su mirada se veía nuevamente confusa y vomito sobre la acera. Por suerte el pelirrojo lo vio venir y se hizo a un lado a tiempo.

-Argh será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

Lo ayudo a levantarse y se paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para servirle de apoyo, el otro no parecía darse cuenta de nada de lo ahogado en alcohol que estaba. Caminaron un trecho en completo silencio, más que nada porque él solo caminar le daba nauseas al castaño mientras que el ojiverde, se sentía un poco curioso de lo que había dicho el ojiambar, primero por decirle lindo y segundo por confundirlo con su rubio amigo, pero seguro se trataba de un error.

-Kenny te diré un secreto…eres mi mejor amigo…- volvió hablar cuando pudo controlar sus nauseas-… de tooodo el mundo

-Si como digas- trato de nuevo de ignorar los balbuceos del chico dándole por su lado, pero no lo pudo hacer por mucho cuando este se acerco a su oído comenzando a hablar otra vez.

- … no eres como los otros… esos bastardos… incluso más que Stan…más que Kyle… tú eres tan genial… inteligente… y… muy sexy… - terminando de decir eso trato de besar el cuello del pelirrojo.

Fue entonces que Kyle se sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer por suerte ya estaban en el patio del castaño y aunque estaba tentado a dejarlo ahí, decidió aguantar hasta dejarlo en manos de la señora Cartman, pero al ver la casa a oscuras se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí.

-Diablos, estúpido culón de mierda

Por suerte la puerta de atrás estaba abierta y pudo entrar sin mayor complicación, pero al tratar de dejarlo en el sofá este lo agarro de su cintura haciendo que cayera sobre él.

-Por favor Kenny… no te vayas…- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza e intentando nuevamente de besarlo pero esta vez en los labios. Kyle que había soportado todo aquello decidió que era demasiado -… yo te am…

-Cartman despierta con un demonio, no soy Kenny- trato de hacerlo entrar en razón mientras trataba de alejarlo de sí y lo golpeaba desesperado.

El castaño lo miro fijamente hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro reconociendo al pelirrojo y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, después de tal impacto se le paso la embriaguez en un santiamén.

-Dios que haces aquí maldito judío

-Oh vamos que ya no soy tu lindo Kenny- contraataco el chico después de la agresión sufrida mientras se levantaba

-¿Que demo… ¿Cómo es…-trataba de de preguntar sin embargo el efecto residual del alcohol así como el shock no le permitían coordinar bien sus palabras, mas no tuvo que decir más porque Kyle lo entendió al instante.

-Fuiste tú idiota, hace unos momentos cuando estabas hasta las chanclas

Entonces el castaño palideció por completo, sin querer había revelado su mayor secreto y justamente a la peor persona posible, se dejo sumir en el sillón ante la mirada del pelirrojo. Sabiéndose acorralado decidió hacerle frente levantando la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo aun sonrojado

-¿uhmm?-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

-Que qué quieres… ya sabes para no decirle a Kenny… que bueno… eso

El chico seguía sin creer el cambio radical que había sufrido el otro, parecía un tanto sumiso. Vamos estamos hablando de Cartman y en vez de amenazarlo estaba tratando de negociar con él. Porque esto era muy raro, a menos claro que aquellas palabras fuesen más que habladurías de borracho

-Con un carajo Kyle, habla de una jodida vez- el chico estaba más que nervioso

-En verdad te gusta- dijo el pelirrojo un poco impresionado

El color de su rostro subió a una mayor intensidad, era obvia la respuesta y Kyle no quiso insistir más después de todo eran amigos y en estos pocos instantes eran cuando ambos sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro.

-Deberías decírselo- dijo tranquilamente.

-Primero muerto- respondió el castaño prontamente sumamente avergonzado

-No querrás decir ebrio- dijo en son de burla no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de joderlo aunque sea un poco.

-Púdrete en el infierno colorado.

Kyle se giro dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo

-Te prometo que no le diré ok

Después de eso se regreso a su casa no creyendo aun lo que había visto esta noche

Fin flashback

Seguro que si le decía eso, el castaño no dudaría en hacerle algo peor que a los Tennorman.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de mirarlo inmutablemente unos segundos más, Kenny volvió a hablar

-¿Es eso cierto?

Mas el pelirrojo solo volvió a asentir más seguro. Ambos sabían bien que el castaño rara vez se propasaba con la bebida, decía que eso era solo para pobres e inmigrantes.

-La verdad es que esa vez estaba muy deprimido-suspiro el pelirrojo recordando- lo deje en el sillón, me fui a casa y eso fue todo.

Al momento de oírlo el rubio sintió una punzada en su interior, pero no sabía por qué. Un nudo en la garganta se le comenzó a formar al pensar que quizás el no era tan cercano al joven neonazi como creía.

-Cómo sea, me da igual- dijo apartando la vista enojado con el pelirrojo, quizás era porque Cartman se refugió en el pelirrojo en vez de ir con él, pese a que Kyle le dijo que lo había confundido con él.

-Eres malo mintiendo Kenny- respondió el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa- se nota que te importa demasiado lo que suceda con el culón

-Ya te lo dije, es porque somos amigos

-Pero obvio que él es más importante que Stan o yo, nunca te vi así cuando alguno de nosotros salía con alguien más.

-Eso es porque siempre supimos que ustedes iban a terminar cogiéndose en cualquier momento, solo era cuestión de tiempo- dijo sin el mayor interés - de hecho hasta habíamos apostado en cuanto tiempo ibas perder tu virginidad.

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO? ¡ESTUPIDO KENNY!- grito el pelirrojo sonrojándose- jum pero aun así, digas lo que digas, eso me suena a celos amigo- dijo con la intención de contraatacar

-No me jodas viejo

Claro que el rubio no se lo creía, sabía que era un tanto exagerado pero ¿celos? Nunca había entendido el significado de ello, no después de haberse tirado a media ciudad

–Celos de Cartman jajaja- volvió a repetir riendo más nervioso, no podría ser ¿o sí? sin embargo la sonrisa se le congelo cuando vio venir a Cartman de la mano de alguien que iba conversando alegremente. El rubio cambio su mirada a una más seria, Kyle se dio cuenta y se fijo hacia donde estaba mirando el rubio.

-¿Kenny?

El chico dejo de prestarle atención y solo se fijaba en la escena que tenía enfrente.

_¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto mucho este capítulo porque tiene de todo, un Kenny a un mas celoso, Cartman expresando sus sentimientos, Kyle sirviendo de consejero amoroso, un poco de intriga al saber que vio Kenny e inclusive un poco de Kyman. Quizás esta muy rápido pero como es un historia corta, así es como debía de ser, hablando de ello el que sigue es el ultimo capitulo ojala les guste._

_Pasando a otra cosa, también estuve haciendo mi tarea por acá, leí casi todas las historias de cierta autora que me recomendaron, sip por eso no término las cosas de la escuela __¿verdad? XDXDXDXD, bueno y después de eso que descubrí que bueno era una indirecta para decirme que hiciera un lemmon de la pareja :D y segundo que hay otras parejas para Cartman que no son tan mala opción, es decir me gusto la idea de hacerle pareja de Crain, Stan o Damien; ustedes diga si entendí correctamente jajajaja, bueno pues así están las cosas así que díganme su opinión sobre si la siguiente historia que suba sea de alguna de estas parejas o si quieren mas Keneric o elegir la pareja que mas gusten, excepto cualquieraxWendy no me gustaría en absoluto, por lo que espero su fallo para ver sobre que escribo después. __ Por cierto gracias por la galleta a __w. Ya saben quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y todo lo que se ocurra con el botoncito de abajo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, tiempo sin subir nada jeje, que cosas ¿no? :P, si lo sé, no merezco perdón pero al menos me tarde solo unas semanas y no meses (aunque ya casi nvn), pero disfruten del final de esta historia. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras._

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Estás bien?- el pelirrojo preguntó sin obtener alguna respuesta a cambio, viendo como la mirada del otro chico hacia los otros dos se intensificaba a cada instante, teniendo un leve presentimiento de que por fin se iba a resolver todo este lio.

Kenny ignoraba a Kyle mientras seguía sin apartar la vista, dándose cuenta de la respuesta a aquella pregunta que le estuvo rondando en los últimos días. Claro ahora que lo pensaba era bastante obvio, ¿cómo es que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes?- pensaba el chico ojiazul- se trataba de Butters.

A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar los demás, después de él, Butters era el mejor amigo de Cartman, siendo la única persona que en serio aguantaba todos y cada uno de los caprichos del castaño, también era capaz de perdonarle todo tipos de abusos. Además de eso era lindo, terriblemente lindo, inclusive después de la adolescencia el chico podía pasar fácilmente como una hermosa mujer, con ese cuerpo delgado y sus facciones tan delicadas. Al parecer Cartman había encontrado a la persona perfecta para él, pero no podía aceptarlo, no sabía porque pero le molestaba que estuviera junto al adorable rubio.

-¿Y decías que no eran celos?- trato de molestarle Kyle, pero el rubio solo lo paso de largo dirigiéndose hacia los otros dos chicos.

-Cielos ¿Qué piensas hacer Kenny?

-Nada, solo voy saludarlos- dijo el chico pero algo no le gusto en el tono de su amigo

Se acerco y paso los brazos sobre los hombros del menor

-¿Que hay Cartman?, hola Butters- dijo esto último susurrando en la oreja del menor que se puso nervioso al sentir aquella cercanía.

-¿Qué crees que haces saco de mierda? – dijo molesto el castaño a forma de saludo

El rubio trato de ignorarlo y prosiguió con lo suyo, tenía que alejar a Stotch de su Eric y si para eso tenía que seducir al rubio lo haría. Un momento había pensado su Eric. Esto se estaba poniendo más raro, pero no pareció incomodarle en absoluto, lo que si le molestaba era la reacción del castaño.

-Vamos Cartman, no es para tanto solo pasaba por aquí y no podía dejar de saludar a esta linda monada- decía mientras se restregaba su mejilla contra el otro rubio cuyo rostro estaba tan rojo como el afro de Kyle.

Cartman se estaba molestando cada vez más. Siempre era lo mismo, tenía que aguantar y tragarse todos sus celos cuando el rubio se ponía a coquetear con cualquier ser viviente que apareciera delante suya dejándolo de lado, tan fácilmente como si nada. Era difícil soportar eso día tras día, tan solo el otro viernes lo dejo plantado por ir tras esa puta de Bebe, se enojo tanto que se paso de copas y casi besa al tonto judío. De solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

Pero ahora no estaba de humor para soportar eso. Tanto que estuvo rehuyéndole para evitar que se enterara de su secreto y en parte para darle una lección ignorándolo de forma deliberada, para que al encontrarse de nuevo el ojiazul volviera a sus viejas mañas. Oh no esta vez no lo dejaría, sí que tomo a Butters separándolo de Kenny y lo puso a sus espaldas.

-Bien ya lo hiciste, ahora largo Kenny

-¿Eh?- el rubio podía creerse lo que había sucedido. Acaso al castaño le importaba más el menor, quizás si lo quería de verdad. No se había esperado algo así, ser desplazado por ese otro chico. ¿Desplazado de donde? Se pregunto, después de todo el pequeño Leopold sería su novio y el seguiría siendo su amigo, quizás era envidia de no ser quien ocupara ese puesto. Entonces algo por fin hizo clic en su cabeza, mientras sus latidos aceleraban su ritmo.

Que jodido momento de mierda para darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de ese maldito culo gordo.

-No seas así, no sé lo que te jode- comenzó a reclamarle cada vez más exaltado.

-Lo que me jode eres tú y tu maldita necesidad de ser tan puta.

-Si tu lo dices debe ser cierto, después de todo que mejor que el hijo de la mejor de todo el estado para hablar de ello…

-¿Qué quisiste decir imbécil?

-Lo que oíste culón

-Chicos, vamos, cálmense… –dijo el rubio tratando de detener todo este alboroto que no tenía ni idea como había empezado

-CALLATE BUTTERS- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono haciendo que se cayera del susto.

El pobre Stotch solo se removió en su lugar, temblando ligeramente sin atreverse a interrumpir a los dos una vez más. Pero al alzar la mirada encontró la mano extendida de Kyle y se levanto.

-Vamos Butters esos dos tiene mucho de qué hablar- dijo calmosamente el pelirrojo

-Salchichas pero hoy me tenía que quedar en casa de Eric- dijo repentinamente una vez que se alejaron un poco de los otros dos- mis padres me van a castigar.

-Oh en serio- carcajeo por debajo el pelirrojo que había pensado en esa posibilidad y de pensar lo que se le habría ocurrido al otro rubio, al oír eso- que tal si mejor vas a la mía no creo que mi madre se moleste

-Oh bien

Ambos chicos se retiraron dejando atrás a los otros dos, siendo que Kyle esperaba que por fin pudieran resolver sus asuntos de una jodida vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los otros dos miembros de team Stan seguían su acalorada discusión ignorando la ausencia de los otros dos

-Vamos no te lo iba a quitar, ya sé que gusta el pequeño Butters, así que no iba hacer nada mas, con un demonio.

-¿Gustarme? ¿A mí? Como crees que me puede gustar ese subnormal

-Pero eso fue lo que dijo Kyle- protestó el rubio

-Ahora si mato a ese judío marica- dijo el castaño tronandose los puños.

Por lo visto no se trataba del inocente chico, así que el joven inmortal decidió resolver esto de una vez por todas.

-Si no es Butters ¿Entonces quien?

-Ya te dije que…

-No me vengas con esas madres, así que dímelo de una jodida vez culo gordo, ¿quién te gusta?

El rubio se veía sumamente molesto y Cartman al parecer ya no podía rehuir a esa pregunta por más tiempo. Quizás no era el mejor momento pero no tenia alternativa.

-¡TU! ¡Diantres, siempre has sido tú!- respondió directamente revolviendo sus cabellos, esperando alguna burla del otro y que le rompiera el corazón de una jodida vez.

-No juegues conmigo, mas te vale decirme la verdad estupido- respondió en un instante

Cartman que no se esperaba esa respuesta, se le quedo mirando, quizás el rubio no lo había escuchado correctamente, así que volvió a tomar valor e intento de nuevo.

-Tú eres quien me gusta

-Deja de mentirme- unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, como es que ese bastardo podía ser tan cruel para mentirle de aquella manera. Que no podía ver todo el dolor que le causaba.

-Con un demonio… Serás idiota…- dijo el castaño, entre la exasperación y la frustración que le causaba el otro chico, e impulsivamente lo sujetó del rostro y estampa sus labios de una forma agresiva pero aun así logrando su objetivo de invadir la boca del rubio de una vez por todas. Si no entendía con palabras quizás de esta forma si lo hiciera.

El chico de la parka naranja no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando o como es que esto termino de aquella forma. Solo sentía esos suaves labios y aquella ladina lengua jugueteando en la propia. Esperen un momento ¿acaso lo estaba besando? Por Dios, Cartman lo estaba besando, esto no estaba ocurriendo ¿verdad?, de ser así entonces… entonces querría decir que era cierto su mejor amigo está enamorado de él. Todo este tiempo tratando de averiguar quién era ese maldito que trataba de quitarle su castaño y resulto que era el… solo el… Que tonto pensó para sí, aguantándose las ganas de reírse de su estupidez, todo para no interrumpir aquel increíble beso.

El castaño aprovecho cada segundo de este contacto sabiendo que era lo único que tendría con el rubio pero carajo si esto era todo al menos tenía que valer la pena, pero aun así su organismo no pudo resistir más obligándolo a separarse de aquellos finos labios, pero aun lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir su aliento.

-Más te vale que ahora si lo entendieras idiota - dijo después de haber pasado unos segundos en aquella cercanía tan intima. Kenny pronto comenzó a sentir como la tibieza de contacto se iba alejándose e instantáneamente pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto volviéndolo a atraer hacia si con fuerza.

-Te juro que si te alejas un centímetro más tendrás que despedirte de tus bolas, culón…- dijo con una voz jadeante y su rostro todo sonrojado. Cartman se quedo pasmado procesando lo que había dicho el otro. Al parecer Kenny estaba aceptando sus sentimientos.

Se sentía tan feliz de que en verdad fuera correspondido por el otro chico que lo estrujo un poco mas acercando su boca a la del otro para volver a lo que estaban haciendo

-No lo harías…-sonrió socarronamente -Ambos sufriríamos con ello- contesto volviéndolo a besar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente en la parada del autobús, el pelirrojo estaba leyendo tranquilamente su libro cuando sintió que cierto rubio estaba a su lado

-Hey Kenny

-Hola Kyle- saludo el chico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces, por fin supiste quién le gusta al culón- dijo como si nada el pelirrojo-

-Pues…-empezó a decir cuando vio que venían los demás- déjame comprobarlo-dijo con cierto tono juguetón mientras iba al encuentro del castaño y echándose a sus brazos besándolo fugazmente ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro y la cara enrojecida de Cartman por lo sorpresivo de aquello.

Kenny se soltó y regreso con el judío que veía divertido lo que estaba pasando

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta

Y sin más ambos se echaron a reír.

Fin

_Bueno este fic ya acabo pero aun queda historias por escribir así que no dejen de dejar reviews con sus __quejas, sugerencias, opiniones __y cosas afines que con mucho gusto leeré y tomare en cuenta para fics futuros. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leyeron hasta acá, pese a la irregularidad de los capítulos y las metidas de pata (estoy segura que se me fueron demasiados acentos XD). No olviden seguir apoyando y difundiendo el KenEric, nos vemos en la siguiente historia bye._


End file.
